Second Player
by Silvers07
Summary: ¿Les gustan las sorpresas? Pasen, sean curiosos ;) One-shot


**Hola a todos… bueno no hay sumary, porque… lean por favor, se que les gusta ver arder el mundo por aquí :3**

 **Citrus y sus personajes pertenecen a Saburo Uta.**

 **Los personajes pueden parecer algo Ooc.**

 **Antes que nada, necesito que lean lo que lean juren por todo lo que aman y creen que no me buscarán para quemarme vivo :"v**

* * *

Lo había perdido todo, toda esperanza, toda ilusión. No, más bien te habías cansado, esa situación te había enfermado de más, estabas rota y así decidiste alejarte de ella.

Mei, la chica por la que tanto habías luchado, esa sería la última vez que lloraras por ella. Pero ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? ¿Cómo dejar de amar sin sufrir?

\- "Hola"

Sabias que no debías haber empezado eso.

Esa chica llegó a ti, o talvez fuiste tú quien acudió a ella, quizás, el destino así lo quiso,.

\- "Te advertí que saldrías lastimada"

Pero tu terco corazón no quiso escuchar, ahora estás sufriendo, ahora sabes lo que se siente perder en el amor, un juego para dos que tú solo estabas jugando de uno.

* * *

-"No te vayas, aún no"- Estabas demasiado rota, temías quedarte sola.

\- "No me iré a ningún lado, no mientras estés así"

Está bien, al menos ella es alguien en quien todavía puedes confiar.

…

\- "Deberías volver a tu casa, ya es tarde tu madre y tu hermana deben estar preocupadas"

\- "No quiero, no mientras ella esté allí, no quiero verla"

\- "¿Dónde piensas ir?"

-"No lo sé"

Cualquier lugar está bien, si con eso puedes evitar su presencia.

\- "¿Pu…puedo?"- Tan rota que se te dificulta terminar una oración.

\- "Ven a mi casa entonces"

Aceptas sin dudarlo, quieres evitar a Mei a toda costa. Agradeces saber que, pese a todo, esa niña estará ahí para ti, al menos por ahora.

\- "Gracias…Matsuri"

* * *

¿Cuando esto termino así? Se había hecho ya costumbre, siempre la buscabas y ella siempre venía a ti, de algún modo la necesitabas.

Porque ella estaba igual de rota que tú, como tú, ella estaba falta de amor, pero a diferencia de ti, ella lo ocultaba muy bien detrás de una faceta de madurez y rebeldía, pero solo tú sabias que detrás de eso había una niña que pedía a gritos una muestra de afecto.

Días, semanas, meses, pasaban desde que aquello había empezado. Y solamente un año, desde el invierno más tortuoso de tu vida, un año desde que decidiste cerrarle tu corazón.

-"Te quiero"

¿Cuántas veces esperaste que Mei dijera esas simples palabras? ¿Qué esa frase tan ansiada saliera de sus fríos labios?

\- "Yo también "- sabias que, aun que en cierto modo era verdad, el significado de esas palabras era vacío.

Pero preferías eso a la actitud áspera y cortante de tu hermanastra.

Desde esa "confesión" todo cambio, para bien o para mal. La verdad es que no lo pensaron antes, y tampoco lo hacían ahora.

Solamente simples palabras y miradas les bastaba para entenderse. Pero no era suficiente para ninguna de las dos, porque ella esperaba que la amaras y tu esperabas dejar de amar.

Porque con el tiempo te diste cuenta que sus "Te quiero" ya no eran vacíos después de todo, pero ¿Nada podías hacer para corresponderlos? ¿Porque aunque roto, tu corazón seguía perteneciendo a la chica de cabellera oscura? Tal vez, simplemente no querías saber nada sobre el amor.

Sabías que esa relación las lastimaba a ambas.

* * *

-" Deberíamos detener esto"- le dijiste.

Porque no era justo forzar un sentimiento.

\- "¿Aún la quieres verdad?"

\- " Yo… no lo sé" solo entiendes que no está bien para ninguna de las dos.

\- "Está bien, espero que te diviertas con Mei san"

Te gustaría que, dejara ese tono sarcástico por un momento.

¿Es que acaso todas las personas a tu alrededor van a ocultar el cómo se sienten para no lastimarte?

* * *

Pero, no, nunca te alejaste de su lado, porque era ella la única que alejaba de tus pensamientos a la chica de cabello oscuro.

Por qué a fin de cuentas, Mei nunca te tomó en serio.

Sabías que esa relación no tenía sentido.

Tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo muy iguales. Lo sabían, y por eso aceptaron. Tenían confianza mutua, crecieron juntas, se querían y eso era correspondido… Así que, ¿Por qué simplemente no intentar aquello?

Si te enamoraras de ella, sería mucho más fácil.

Ahora no querías terminar eso, eso que de alguna forma te hizo volver a sonreír como siempre lo hacías.

Era algo tan hermoso y destructivo a la vez, pero preferías eso a la cortante relación que tenías con tu hermana.

 ** _"Mei ya había perdido su oportunidad, le ofreciste tu corazón y ella simplemente jugó con el"_**

Era muy enfermizo, ¿Pero qué se podía hacer? Eso no es lo que querías, solamente querías darle otra oportunidad a ese maravilloso y horrible sentimiento nuevamente.

Llegar a sentir más que amistad o cariño por esa chica de pelo rosado.

Porque muchas veces la cura para un corazón roto está más cerca de lo que se cree.

\- "Te quiero"

Sentadas sobre una vieja banca en un pequeño parque, levantaste la cabeza después de esas palabras.

Se querían de una forma rara, las miradas que te transmitía no eran solo de amistad, y obviamente, lo entendías. Pero, no diría nada, a menos que ese sentimiento se confirme mutuamente. Estaban dudosas, y tú no podías decir ese sentimiento a la ligera. Pensaban igual, y por eso no decían nada.

Solamente debías decir esas simples palabras. Tomarla de la mano, está bien para empezar.

\- "Yo también… te amo Matsuri"

Ella voltea a mirarte sorprendida mente y puedes notar una ligera coloración roja en su rostro. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que puedes ver esa faceta en ella, aunque sea solo por unos segundos.

Te acercas a ella y unes sus labios en un casto beso, ya no es solo un gesto vacío, ahora lleva todas tus emociones, lleva tus deseos de amar otra vez. Duran unos minutos más así y te alejas para tomar aire.

-"Te amo, Yuzu onee-chan"

Por ahora, podías darte el privilegio de tener un "jugador número dos"

 **Umm… ¿Cómo llegué a escribir algo así se preguntarán?, pues estaba viendo imágenes de citrus, y de repente… ¡Imagen de ship culposo y quemamundos salvaje aparece! :v y pos bueno mi cabeza comenzó a generar ideas locas y dije ¿Por qué no?**

 **Créanme que fue algo difícil escribir esto, hay unas partes que borre de la historia original porque bueno, se centraban en Yuzu y Mei y eran muy largas, yo más que todo quise centrarme en los sentimientos de Matsuri y en las dudas que tenía Yuzu, espero se haya notado.**

 **Y comenten que tal les pareció, hasta la próxima,** **si es que no me matan antes: v**


End file.
